


Love Doesn't Ask Why

by Katmon (Batsutousai)



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-05
Updated: 2001-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Katmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Jun finally moves past Yamato?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Doesn't Ask Why

**Author's Note:**

> Really old. This is one of the few het fics I've written. There was never a continuation written, and I don't intend on revisiting it.  
> For the most part, this is posted as it was originally. I fixed a couple of spelling and grammatical errors, but it is, otherwise, the original document.

 

          Okay, to my friend Caitlin Sakura, and her wonderful story, Have You Ever. {Also, this one kinda leads off of that one! ^_~} Also, for those of you who wanted me to do another story, other than my normal! Here we go!

         *Don't hurt me!* The pairing are: Yamato X Sora; Hikari X Takeru; Daisuke X Miyako; Koushiro X Mimi; & {The main one! ^_~} Taichi X Jun! *Don't hurt me!*

          I don't own Digimon. It doesn't matter what I write, I still don't own it! {Oh Gods, I'm gonna have to change my name after this, especially if Drakin reads this! *hides under desk as gang throws rotten veggies at her* Oh boy! ^_^"} Nor do I own the song that accompanies it. The song is "Love Doesn't Ask Why", by Celine Dion!

         Here we go! ^_~

 

 **  
Love Doesn't Ask Why   
**

_Katmon =^.^= Ichijouji_

That next day, Taichi walked up to Yamato. It was time for the brunette to have that talk with the blond he had been meaning to have, but this time it was over a different girl. "Yamato-san!" Taichi called out as he neared the boy at his locker.

Yamato turned around. "Hai?"

"We need a talk."

"Look, if this is about Sora-chan..."

"It's about that ass joke you played on Jun-chan at the park yesterday!" Taichi said, just barely able to keep himself from shouting.

"Wh-what?! Ho-why are you standing up for that bitch?!"

Taichi smacked Yamato across the face. "Because, for your info, I like her, Ishida." His voice was dangerously low.

Yamato just stared. "Li-like her?!"

Taichi said nothing, just walked away, shimmering in anger. Jun caught up with him at his locker and they shared a passionate kiss.

 _Love doesn't ask why_   
_It speaks from the heart_   
_And never explains_

Jun sat in math, watching the teacher, for once, instead of Yamato. Yamato turned around to watch her whenever the teacher had his back to them. Finally, a call came for the teacher to go to the office, the principal needed him. Yamato walked over to Jun's desk. "So, you and Taichi-san have a thing going, ne?"

Jun turned to look at him, anger shimmering in her hazel eyes. "Shut up and go back to your seat, Yamato-san. I'm _not_ your friend, I'm _not_ falling over you. Leave me alone." She turned back to the work the teacher had left them.

Yamato stared at her. *When did she start wanting to do math?* he asked himself. "Look, Jun-kun, Gomenasai about yesterday. It was really stupid of..."

Jun cut him off. "Hai, it was stupid of you. Don't do it again. Now, go away." She turned back to her work again.

"Look at me, Jun-san!" Yamato growled, angry at her for ignoring him.

She looked up at him, spit in his face and turned back to her work. Yamato wiped away the spit in disgust as he walked back to his seat. *I'll teach her a lesson, later,* he thought, satisfied, and went back to his work.

 _Don't you know that_   
_Love doesn't think twice_   
_It can come all at once_   
_Or whisper from a distance_

Taichi waited for Jun outside, the breeze blowing his hair all over. She walked up to him, her hair doing the same. She had a troubled look on her face. Taichi watched her as he walked her home. "What's wrong, Jun-chan?"

"I saw Yamato-san today," she said, looking at the ground.

Taichi groaned. "What did he do?"

"It's not so much what _he_ did, just what I did."

"Oh?"

"I spat in his face to make him leave me alone," Jun mumbled. She looked up at Taichi when he didn't answer. Yamato and Sora stood at the corner, waiting for them. *I don't like this!* Jun thought. She pulled on Taichi's sleeve. "How about we go to your house instead," she tried, the panic rising in her voice.

 _Don't ask me if this feeling's_   
_Right or Wrong_   
_It doesn't have to make much sense_   
_It just has to be this strong_

"Nai. We need to face them, together." Taichi turned to look at her, his eyes made up. *Those two need to learn, they don't run us anymore,* Taichi thought. The Crest of Courage glowed over his heart. Jun placed her hand on his arm and they continued.

 _'Cause when you're in my arms_   
_I understand_   
_We don't have a voice_   
_When our hearts make the choices_   
_There's no plan_   
_It's not in our hands_

"So, you came after all. I half expected you to turn back," Yamato said. Sora laughed with him.

"I thought you were Friendship, Yamato-san. I guess I was wrong. You sure aren't acting like one." Yamato growled, his voice dangerously low.

Yamato glared at him. "No wonder you kept coming, Taichi-san. You're Courage," Yamato grumbled.

"Nai. I think he just wanted to save his pride." Sora laughed. She received a glare from both with wild hair.

 _Love doesn't ask why_   
_It speaks from the heart_   
_And never explains_   
_Don't you know that_   
_Love doesn't think twice_   
_It can come all at once_   
_Or whisper from a difference_

"Shut up, Sora-san," Jun grumbled.

Yamato stopped the two from going at each other's throats. "Cool it, Sora-chan. I'm only here for Jun-san. We need to have a talk."

"You can talk with me here!" Sora cried.

"I'm only asking you to be quiet. This is between me and Jun-san," Yamato said soothingly.

"If it's between you and Jun-chan, than it's also between you and me, Yamato-san," Taichi said.

 _Now I feel what you're_   
_Afraid to say_   
_If you give your soul to me_   
_Will you give too much away_

"Nai, just me and Jun-san," Yamato said with a fake smile.

Taichi turned to Jun. "I'll be fine, Taichi-chan. Go on home. I'll call you as so as I get home," she said with a real smile. Taichi nodded and kissed her good-bye. Then he left, pain weighing on his heart as he left her behind. The sight of Sora going in the other direction made him feel better. *Now, at least, Yamato-san doesn't have a cheat,* he thought in relief.

 _But we can't let this moment_   
_Pass us by_   
_Can't question this chance_   
_Or expect any answers_   
_We can try_   
_But love doesn't ask you why_

"What do you really want, Yamato-san?" Jun asked after both Sora and Taichi had disappeared.

"I'll tell you, on the way to your house," he mumbled, leading away.

"Nai." She stopped, making him stop too. "You'll tell me here and now. That clear?"

Yamato watched her face. "Might as well." He sighed. *It'll work better where Sora-chan can see anyway.* He thought to himself as he faked a smile. "I'm quite sorry for dropping you like that. It hadn't gone as I had expected. I've been meaning to dump Sora-san for a long time now, but I saw her in the bushes and I had to go. I really do like you." His voice was soft, almost loving.

Jun laughed. "Too bad. I've got Taichi-chan now. You're history, Yamato-san. You've dropped and then picked me up, letting me lean on fake support, far too many times! Forget it! I don't need you!"

 _So let's take what we found_   
_And wrap it around us_

Yamato was speechless. "Bu-bu-but..."

"Shut up, Yamato-san and go home. Take a shower." She walked toward her home, then looked back at him. "You stink."

"W-wh-wha-wha-what??!!" he gasped as she walked away.

"Good one genius. You almost had her. Too bad Taichi-san's got her now," Sora said, coming from the bushes.

"I know. This means I need to get to Taichi-san, to get to Jun-san. I still can't believe he fell for her! What type of idiot would do such a thing?!" Yamato said.

"Taichi-san, duh!" Sora laughed, pulling Yamato into a kiss. She pulled away. "I still don't understand why you want to hurt Jun-san so much, Yama-chan. Why can't you leave her alone?"

"She spit in my face! She won't get away with that!"

"Oh. I guess that makes sense," Sora mumbled.

"You're so beautiful, Sora-chan," Yamato mumbled, grabbing her in a passionate kiss.

 _Love doesn't ask why_   
_It speaks from the heart_   
_And never explains_   
_Now I know that_   
_Love doesn't think twice_   
_It can come all at once_   
_Or whisper from a distance_

Both lovers walked into their homes, their siblings looking up at them. "So where've you been?" the younger one asked.

"Nowhere," the older answered.

"What's wrong?" they asked.

"Nothing," they mumbled as they put down their things.

"Come on," they insisted.

"Really," they said, as if in a dream.

"Humph," they grumped.

Both walked to their rooms and lay down on their beds. They stared at the ceilings above them. "I guess," they chorused unconsciously, " _Love doesn't ask why._ "

**********~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************~~~

*grins* Maybe we'll find out what Yama-chan's planning later. Poor Jun! ^_~ Ya know, she ain't so bad, once you put yourself in her shoes, that is! ^_~

See ya!  
Katmon =^.^=


End file.
